


Not that much of a perfect world

by raiderzzz



Series: The Perfect World [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, School Meal Club (TWICE), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiderzzz/pseuds/raiderzzz
Summary: Three girls trying to survive in this fucked up world but life is not easy on them.One chance for them to change everything, will they take it or will life take everything away from them again?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Series: The Perfect World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823488
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Not that much of a perfect world

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the latest episode of Time to Twice. Please check it out.

In 2015, the world faced the greatest danger that no one could predict and it completely wiped out 3/4 of the population. What it left were ruin buildings, chaos across the globe, desperate people fighting each other for food and walking fleshes. Governments were overthrown, factions started to rise and controlled what was left of the old world.

It started back in 2011 when the nuclear power plant in Fukushima exploded. Living things near Fukushima that were able to survive got infected with radiation and started to reproduce mutant offspring. This includes human, any kind of animals and fish. The strange virus that was produced from those mutants started to evolve and slowly creeped into the society through food and droplets of the infected like blood, saliva or any kind of liquid.

The dangerous thing about this is that it takes 2-3 weeks for a normal person to show any sign of symptoms and by the time people shows their first symptom of being infected, they only have one week before completely turning into zombie. The WHO took too long to notice the virus and by the time they announced the pandemic, 1/4 of the population was already reported infected and there was no way to stop the spreading of the virus.

Hospitals were overloaded with patients, polices were called 24/7 and the amount of reports for violent acts started to rise. People started to turn one by one, high density cities started to fall first then it spread to smaller cities and then to the countryside. No one was safe from it and trust between human started to break because you can’t trust anyone.

The governments also failed to react to the pandemic. At first, they tried to lock down everything and forced everyone to stay at home. That didn’t work when there were too many people didn’t believe in the pandemic and called it a hoax. Protests started to appear everywhere in the world and the virus spread even faster. By the time things got out of hand, the governments all around the world decided to call it the end of humanity and stopped trying.

It has been three years since then and the world is nothing but chaos with people killing each other every day like it is a normal thing to do. Things have gone hell and every day is a nightmare for the people who survived. People are struggling to even look for food because the factions have claimed everything and if you are not in one of the factions, finding food is even harder than finding weapons. Zombie is definitely a threat for anyone who is still alive, but human is way more dangerous.

Tzuyu is an eighteen years old girl who had no real purpose to live. Her parents were killed by the bandits when they were out finding food. She was saved by two other girls, Dahyun and Chaeyoung, two years ago. They found her lying on the ground waiting for death to come. Since then, the only reason why she tries her best to survive is because of her two saviors, her friends, her sisters and her second family.

They are not in any factions because they can’t trust anyone and also because of Tzuyu’s bad memories with them. Dahyun and Chaeyoung never told her about their pasts but considering that they lived by themselves before they found Tzuyu, she guessed that they also lost their parents either by the virus or the bandits.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung treasure Tzuyu a lot, Tzuyu is not only the youngest but also the most innocent one in the trio. They have always taken care of Tzuyu with all of their love and never let the younger girl down. They know that no matter how strong or how intimidating she looks, she is always their baby and no one can hurt her.

It has been a week since the last time they went outside and food is running low. It is not because they are scared to go out but because there is something concerning them out there. A few weeks ago, when Chaeyoung went out to scout the area for more food or anything useful, she encounter a group of new people walking around the street. It didn’t take her long to eavesdrop them and found out that there was a new faction rose up in her district.

No one really knows where they came from or who they were. It is also strange that they could gather so many people to work for them in such a short period of time. But they are really easy to identify, they always have a T badge on their right arm and they always go in the group of five. They are extremely organized so it is reasonable for other people to guess that they must be some kind of private military companies in the past, before shit went hell.

With fully armed soldiers roaming around the street, no one dares to get out of their hideout including Tzuyu, Dahyun and Chaeyoung. It’s not that they are scared but they know that without proper weapons, they are nothing compare to the soldiers so they play it smart by staying inside. Their teamwork is actually really good and that’s how they were able to survive until now.

Before the apocalypse happened, Tzuyu was a prodigy in martial arts. She could learn any kind of martial arts and master them in a short period of time. With her fighting skill and her height, she can put any grown man to shame. Chaeyoung is the opposite of Tzuyu, she prefers agility to strength. With her quick feet and small body, she can pass through any obstacle and outrun her enemy easily. Dahyun is the weakest of all and her eye sight is not too good but she has her brain to back her up. With her high IQ and the ability to adapt to any environment, she helps her group to plan everything out and minimize the risk of their mission.

But being careful and playing safe won’t get their stomach full so they have no other option but to go outside and look for food. To minimize the risk of getting caught or worst, getting killed, they wait for the sun to come down. The dark is now their ally and they can use it to sneak around, avoiding the soldiers.

“Shhh! Be careful Chaeyoung! You are being too reckless, someone or something can hear you and you will put us in danger.” Dahyun yells quietly at Chaeyoung, who is trying to run to the supermarket in front of them. 

“Don’t be a pussy Dahyun, no one is around here and staying outside has more chance of getting caught then inside. Plus, I just want to get this done as soon as possible.” Chaeyoung says as she keeps running forward.

Tzuyu doesn’t say anything, she thinks both of their reasons are justifiable so she can’t choose a side. This time they chose the supermarket quite far away from their hideout because they have looted most of the building around the hideout. They also wanted to avoid being tailed back to their hideout in case they are spotted. She thinks it was a smart move by Dahyun and honestly, she has never thought of it before.

They reach the supermarket and the smell of rotten meat punch through their nose. They all cover their noses with a mask and proceed forward, looking for something edible. The first floor is total shit with only dead bodies and zombies walking around. No matter how many times they have faced the zombies and killed them, the zombies always scare them. It is disappointed that the first floor doesn’t have anything that they can take but the supermarket is quite big so they still have a lot of chances left.

The second floor is not that better than the first one, but at least it is cleaner and surprisingly has quite a lot of canned food and MRE on the shelves. They all yell internally and walk slowly to the shelves, trying not to alarm any zombie around them. When they reach the shelves, a beep of the walkie talkie startle them a bit.

“Yo! How many times I have told you to turn this shit off? I don’t want to lure all of the zombies in this building to us,” a guy talks quietly to his friends while turning the walkie talkie off.

“Bruh! Calm down! The zombies are dumb as hell, they probably don’t even know where the sound comes from. Plus, we have this bad boy right here, they don’t stand a chance against us,” the guy talks back to his friend while slapping the M16 next to him.

“Yeah right, when that happens, I’m not gonna save your stupid ass again,” the other guy joins in the conversation.

It looks like this is a guard post of T and they should really get out of here. They quickly and quietly move to the other shelves to gather food. Curiosity kills the cat, Chaeyoung chooses to stay to hear what the guards are talking about. Then she hears a new piece of information that pretty much shocks her and she can’t wait to tell her sisters about it.

Chaeyoung crawls back to her sisters but because her head is still thinking about that information, she kicks a piece of metal and drops it on a piece of glass. Crack! The sound immediately alarms everything and everyone in the supermarket. All heads turn toward Chaeyoung’s direction and she internally curses at herself, “FUCK!”

Raughhh! Raughhh! The sound those zombies sound terrible but it does help Chaeyoung in this case. The guards think that maybe some zombies got up here and instead of checking it out, they just stay on high alert and have their hands on their weapons. But the danger is not over when the zombies are coming for her; she can’t run because it will cause more attention and possibly put her sisters in danger. But if she keeps staying still like this, she will die.

Tzuyu and Dahyun of course see what is happening but they don’t know what to do. They have the same concern as Chaeyoung and they don’t have any weapons to fight off both the zombies and the guards at the same time. Something pops in Tzuyu’s head, she slowly stands up and puts her backpack in front of her with her arms behind it.

Dahyun has no idea what Tzuyu is trying to do but the younger girl’s action definitely shocks Dahyun. She sees Tzuyu braces herself, leans forward and charges toward the zombies surrounding Chaeyoung. Tzuyu’s plan is probably the last thing Dahyun has in her mind and she can’t believe Tzuyu decided to do that. Not only she puts herself in great danger, there is a chance she can get all of them killed. But as much as Dahyun dislikes this idea, she has to admit that it is the only way to save Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung is visibly confused when the zombies in front of her get knocked down one by one but when she sees the tall figure charging toward her, she knows Tzuyu has acted on her instinct again. A smirk forms on her lips as she standing up and shouting, “RUN!”

The whole thing didn’t go unnoticed by the guards and they begins to grab their guns to hunt down the uninvited guests. Everything has turned chaos as Dahyun tries to grab as much food as possible, Tzuyu tries to fight the zombies and Chaeyoung tries to escape the horde around her. Gun shots start flying around, people yelling at each other and more zombies start to move to the action scene.

While the guards are trying try to hold off the zombies, the girls use this opportunity to run out of the fighting zone. Chaeyoung runs first to make sure nothing is in their way, Dahyun runs in the middle trying to hold her heavy backpack and Tzuyu runs in the back making sure everyone is safe. It was probably the messiest thing Dahyun has done but she is happy that the result is not too bad and no one gets hurt, at least that is what she thinks.

They keep running without looking back at the supermarket. That place is pretty much done and they won’t return there ever again. After about ten minutes of running, Dahyun has to stop to breath because she can’t keep up with the younger ones, not with the backpack on her back. She looks back and luckily there is no visible threat behind her.

“Wait! Let me…rest…a bit, you guys know I can’t keep up…not even without this heavy ass backpack,” Dahyun is trying to gasp for air as she speaks with her hands on her knees. 

“Hahaha! That was fun! Did you see Tzuyu charged at them like the fucking Hulk? That was probably the best thing I have ever seen in my entire life,” Chaeyoung says while giving Tzuyu a thumb up. She laughs out loud and her laugh is just something unordinary, even though her jokes are lame but she will make you laugh just by listening to her laughing at her own jokes.

“Oh, shut up Chaeng! We almost died because of your stupid ass couldn’t stay quiet for two seconds,” Dahyun frowns at Chaeyoung, she’s already put her backpack down on the ground. Even though Dahyun is happy with the result, she is not satisfied with the process. “You were lucky that we had Tzuyu or else I wouldn’t be able to save you. You better appreciate her and stop with your reckless behavior.”

“I know unnie. I’m sorry,” Chaeyoung looks down at the ground acting regret.

Tzuyu finds Chaeyoung super cute and walks forward to pull her into a hug. Then she looks at Dahyun suggesting her to come for a hug too. Dahyun waits no more and runs to them, her arms are wide open.

“It’s okay you two. As long as we are together, we will be safe and nothing can hurt us. We have each other to look for our backs,” Tzuyu looks at them lovingly with a big grin on her face. She loves them so much and she had promised to herself when they saved her that she would do everything to keep them safe, she owes them her life. “Three of us FOREVER!”

They stay like that for a while and then separate to walk back to their hideout. The way back is quite pleasant as not many zombies roaming around on the street, there are some occasion that they have to hide the soldiers but other than that, they just have to walk quietly and have a little chat here and there. Chaeyoung’s dry jokes are always needed in time like this

Upon arriving at their hideout, Dahyun throws the backpack on the ground and collapses right on her bed, she is so tired both physically and mentally. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are no different, especially Tzuyu when she had to fight dozens of zombies back in the supermarket. Chaeyoung is supposed to climb up on her bunkbed above Dahyun but she is too tired to do that so she just jumps on Tzuyu’s bed and sleeps with her. Tzuyu doesn’t mind that because she likes to cuddle so she just lets Chaeyoung sleeps next to her and falls asleep.

With all of the food that they got yesterday, they can finally have a decent meal. Tzuyu is the first one to wake up. It has always been like this, Tzuyu will always wake up first and prepare breakfast for all of them. Dahyun told her not to do it because she is the youngest one but Tzuyu is a stubborn girl so Dahyun just lets her do whatever she wants. Tzuyu doesn’t mind waking up early at all, in fact, she likes it because she can have some free time for her own to train and be more productive.

She starts her day by working out and fight with the punching bag for one hour. She was so happy when she saw Dahyun brought her this as a present even though the punching bag is bigger than Dahyun. She likes to use her muscle because it reminds her how tough the world is and how she can actually be useful in her group.

Preparing breakfast is quite easy when all you have to do is to take the food out of the can. After the electricity got cut down a year ago, they stopped cooking and just ate everything as is. Fire might be useful for cooking but they only use it for boiling water because the smoke literally shouts, “I’m here! Come and kill me!”

Dahyun is the next one to wake up, she gives Tzuyu a wave when she sees her at the kitchen. As much as she wants to sleep more, she has works to do to survive. Sleep is a luxury for them and they can’t afford to have much of it. Looking at Chaeyoung sleeping like a kid with her mouth open, she chuckles at the younger girl and proceeds to wake her up.

Chaeyoung is definitely not a morning person and you can tell just by looking at how she reacts when someone calls her in the morning. She will whine and groan constantly at that person. Last night was a special occasion that Chaeyoung slept the same time as them, usually she would stay up late drawing or just do her own business.

They are gathering at the kitchen now, praying before every meal. Tzuyu is not Christian, she is Buddhist, but because her sisters are doing it, she might as well follow them too. The meal goes through in silence until Chaeyoung makes a cough gathering their attention.

“I knew I created a big chaos yesterday but I had my reason,” she says while looking straight at the other girls. Tzuyu and Dahyun turn their heads, a confusion look appears on their faces.

“Actually, I heard about something really amazing that can shock the shit out of you guys,” Chaeyoung continues. Before the other girls can open their mouths to say something, Chaeyoung puts her hand in front of their faces telling them to shut up. “THEY HAVE THE VACCINE FOR THIS FUCKING DISEASE!”

Chaeyoung can’t contain her excitement, she stands up and screams. Tzuyu and Dahyun, just like Chaeyoung said, are stunned. They have pretty much given up their hopes in humanity and have decided to accept their fates. But with this, it can change everything. With this vaccine in their hands, ruling the world is not an impossible thing to think about.

“But why don’t they use it? I’m pretty sure if they are able to make it, they will use it on themselves first and then use it to control everyone else,” Dahyun asks, using her smart head again. 

To be honest, her question is not an unreasonable thing to ask. If a young girl can think about ruling the world with it, then the smart head that created it must have thought about it, too. It seems so suspicious that even the guards knew about it and openly talked about it exactly at the moment Chaeyoung was there.

“Ah come on unnie! Don’t ruin my mood like that! I’m pretty sure they have their reason, either that they can’t mass produce it yet or something else complicated. Anyway, I think it is a good idea for us to sneak in and take that.” Chaeyoung’s eyes are shining up with her idea.

Dahyun doesn’t know what to do. On one hand, she also wants to have that but on the other hand, she smells something fishy here and she doesn’t like it. She looks at Tzuyu to seek for either approval or disapproval but it seems like Tzuyu doesn’t put too much thought into the subject. As the leader and also the oldest, the responsibility is on her.

“I’ll think about it later,” Dahyun says quietly as she continues her meal.

“Oh come on! I know you like my idea Dahyunie. Think about our future, think about Tzuyu.” Chaeyoung keeps whining at Dahyun, she even brings Tzuyu in too.

“I. SAID. I’LL. THINK. ABOUT. IT.” Dahyun emphasizes every words and shuts Chaeyoung down.

For the whole day, Chaeyoung keeps bothering Dahyun, convincing her to steal the vaccine. She also successfully recruits Tzuyu to her side. Tzuyu doesn’t really get why Chaeyoung wants the vaccine so much, she thinks that the world is beyond saving and ruling the world is not something she desires. She only wants to be with her sisters and enjoys her life to the fullest.

In the end, with both Tzuyu and Chaeyoung using their puppy eyes to convince Dahyun, she gives in. She is also interested in the vaccine because to her knowledge, making vaccine without top tier machines is nearly impossible. Her inner ambition also rises up and she is really excited thinking about what she can do with the vaccine.

Dahyun needs at least a month to gather information, scout the area and make a perfect plan for the mission but on the second week of planning, Chaeyoung decides to execute the mission on the third week. No matter how much Dahyun explains to her that she needs more time than that, Chaeyoung doesn’t even budge. She even gets Tzuyu in again to convince Dahyun and again, she succeeds. 

Dahyun doesn’t get why Tzuyu keeps siding with Chaeyoung but she guesses because they are the same age and Tzuyu is so naïve. Tzuyu will agree with anything Chaeyoung or Dahyun say without any question, she trusts them. Dahyun also doesn’t understand why Chaeyoung has been acting weird lately, after the supermarket night. She thought Chaeyoung was just excited but it is definitely more than that. It hurts her head so she just pushes it aside and focuses on finishing the plan on time.

D-Day has come and everyone is excited for it. Dahyun wakes up early, even earlier than Tzuyu, for the first time in her life. She couldn’t sleep last night so might as well wake up and start preparing. A moment later Tzuyu wakes up, looking like an angel as always, and starts preparing breakfast. Dahyun is done with preparing, she doesn’t bring that much, just some bandages, a note, a pen and a military knife in case something goes wrong. They want to bring as little as possible because this is a stealth mission so having stuffs that weight you down is not a good idea.

Chaeyoung wakes up last, looking not so well today. She has been ill for the whole last week and even though the other girls told her that she didn’t have to come with them, she insisted to. Knowing how hardheaded Chaeyoung is, they just stopped persuading her. Chaeyoung drags her tired body to the kitchen where Tzuyu and Dahyun are sitting, waiting for her to have breakfast together.

After breakfast, they begin to walk to T’s headquarter. It is not too far from here, about three hours walk but because of many unexpected obstacles like zombies and the soldiers, it takes them about four and a half hours to get there. They settle down in the destroyed building next to the HQ, waiting for the right moment.

Stress starts to consume all of them as no one says anything to each other, even Dahyun who usually is the mood changer of the group. Chaeyoung doesn’t feel too good so she lies down a bit, her head is on Tzuyu’s thigh. There is something wrong with Chaeyoung and the other girls know that but they just can’t get Chaeyoung to open her mouth. It’s too late to turn back now so they gotta do what they gotta do.

Night is down and it is time for them to execute their plan. Chaeyoung feels a light tap on her forehead and when she opens her eyes, she sees an angel looking at her with her eyes wide open. She sits up and scratches her head, looking around to find Dahyun. Her head still hurts but she can endure it, she is a strong girl.

Dahyun is standing at the window, peeking out to see where the guards are. It is not hard to spot them when she can hear every step they make and with the flashlight in front of them. She signals Tzuyu and Chaeyoung to get closer and sneak around the building.

The building is nothing special, it has fourteen floors and a basement. Lucky for them there is an unlocked trapdoor that leads to the basement at the back of the building. Of course, all three of them take the chance and finally they are inside. It is suspiciously dark inside with no light at all. They didn’t prepare for this because they thought it would be full of soldiers with lights everywhere.

With an unpleasant feeling, Dahyun leads the way moving forward. Tzuyu grabs Chaeyoung’s hand and follows Dahyun closely with her other hand on Dahyun’s shirt. They walks for a few minutes until all the lights turn on. It startles all of them and a man appears on the big screen in front of them.

“Hello rats and welcome to my playground. You are the first one to receive my hints and congrats for being smart enough to get here. As you can see, I am the one in charge here, you can call me JYP aka the mysterious leader of T. I am a little bit disappointed when my first players are a bunch of young girls but that’s ok, everyone has a fair chance. Now you may ask why do I call this a playground, it’s simple, play by my rules and if you win, you will get a prize. In this case, the prize is the vaccine you all wanted.”

Dahyun is stunned and puzzled at what is happening in front of her. She can’t believe she doesn’t realize it sooner. No wonder everything was so convenient for them, from the chat that Chaeyoung heard to the planning process and the infiltration. She cursed at herself for letting this happen but now she has no choice other than follow what the man wants.

“Spill the rules, we don’t have all day here,” Dahyun says as she holds the other girls’ hands.

“Woah! Easy there little girl! The rules are simple, there are four keys in this building and all you have to do is to find them, fit them through the keyholes on the door on the sixth floor and then the prize will be there waiting for you to claim,” he smiles at them while explaining the rules. “But I can’t make it too easy so I put some zombies to spice things up a little bit. Oh, I think there are some weird ones in there too. But don’t worry I won’t make it too hard for you girls. And also, that vaccine is the only one in the world and I promise I won’t make you go through all of this just to mass produce it for myself later. When you get your hands on the vaccine, I will give you a whole lab so that you can make as many as you want. Remember though if you fail the task, the vaccine is no more and you just basically end humanity’s last hope. Anyway, good luck in there! Give me your best performance.”

Dahyun is taking notes as he speaks. She is really confused by this but there is no other way but to play along. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are shocked, they are still trying to comprehend what the man said but then all the lights suddenly turn off. They are all in panic mode right now but then his voice appears out of nowhere again. 

“I forgot to tell you guys but I put some flashlights over there on the table. You might find them useful. Now I’m gone for sure.” 

The room is completely silence again. They all look at each other not knowing that to do. Tzuyu is still holding Chaeyoung’s hand but tighten her grip, she doesn’t understand anything. She has always been the slow learner of the group and she always relies on Dahyun or Chaeyoung to guide her but this time it seems like she can’t do that anymore. So, she takes thing into her own hands, she walks to the table and grabs the flashlights.

“Unnies, knock it off! We have to do this, there is no way out of this one. I’m sure they blocked the way out already so our only choice is to move forward,” Tzuyu tries to look tough, hoping that her sisters can find some comfort and confident to play this game.

“Yeah you are right. We can’t be a pussy. Come one! Let’s get this done. We can do everything together,” Dahyun says as she grabs a flashlight from Tzuyu. This can be the only chance for them to live happily forever after.

With Dahyun being the head, Tzuyu being the arms and Chaeyoung being the legs, they are the strongest trio ever. After getting out of the “safe room” that JYP prepared, they are greeted with a disgusting scene. Zombies are everywhere and there are lots of corpses on the ground. They can’t even imagine how T managed to put them all in this place without people knowing about it.

They starts by pinching their noses and walk slowly through the horde of zombies in front of them. It is tough to walk without making any sound because of all the glass pieces and small rocks but because they are quite light, the sound is not noticeable. Getting through the horde is a challenge for both physical and mental. It’s not a pleasant sight to see zombies growling and eating the dead corpses.

They finally reach the stairs but the challenge just gets started. Remember they have to find the little keys not try to sneak around the building. Without any clues about where these keys might be, their only choice is to search every room in this fourteen-stories building. They move up slowly, search every room on each floor while trying to avoid as much conflict as possible. They don’t want a horde of zombies to gang up on them.

With Dahyun’s brilliant strategies, they have found two keys and the door on the sixth floor. They only have two more floors left and they are quite confident about themselves. Nothing can stop them now, at least that is what they think. The thing is in all twelve floors that they went through, they didn’t encounter any mutant zombies but JYP told them he put some in. With basic logic, anyone can guess that those mutants must be on the last two floors.

It is exactly what you guess, when they open the door to the thirteenth floor, a terrifying sight freezes them. A big disgusting monster is glaring at them with its mouth open, breathing heavily. The thing can’t be even considered anything remotely close to human, it is ten feet tall and its muscles are swollen everywhere. That thing is a walking muscle tank and it looks ugly as hell.

It roars at them, saliva flies everywhere and then it hunches down, getting ready to charge at them. It is the most terrifying thing they have ever seen in their entire life, seeing that fucking thing running at them while screaming. Tzuyu immediately grabs both of the other girls’ hands and pulls them out of the room. Lucky for them, the door is made out of metal so it might hold off the monster for a little bit.

As soon as they close the door, the monster rams straight into it, leaving a big dent on the door. The monster doesn’t stop there, it keeps banging and ramming into the door, making all kind of noises which attract more zombies coming to them. Now they are stuck with the monster behind them and zombies coming from below.

“I have a plan, a dangerous one,” Dahyun says as she looks at the other girls, her eyes are full of worries. She doesn’t know if this will work but it is the only thing she can think of right now. “The door can hold for about thirty more seconds before it bursts open, we only need to survive until then.”

“What are you saying Dahyun? It will be the end of us when that door opens. We have to run now,” Chaeyoung says as she grabs two pipes on the ground, one for her and one for Tzuyu. “Here Tzuyu, we will fight our way down. Dahyun you stay close to us.”

“SON CHAEYOUNG! You have to trust me. I will save all of us,” Dahyun grabs Chaeyoung’s shoulders and looks straight into her eyes. “Just this one time stop trying to rebel against me. Please!”

“I trust her, Chaeng. She knows what she is doing,” Tzuyu chooses a side for the first time and that hits Chaeyoung really hard. She groans and holds the pipe tighter.

“Alright alright, you win. This better work or else I will hunt you in hell. Let’s go Tzu, we have some companies,” Chaeyoung glares at Dahyun and then stands next to Tzuyu, getting ready for what’s coming. She likes to act tough but they know she trusts Dahyun a lot, they have been together for a really long time.

While Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are pushing back the horde of zombies, Dahyun is trying to calculate the perfect moment to execute her plan. To be honest, she doesn’t even trust herself with this but at least it has the highest chance of surviving. She keeps looking at the hinge of the door, waiting for it to break.

She counts 3…2…1 and pulls Tzuyu and Chaeyoung out of the way. The monster rams through the door, sends the door flying and crushing all of the zombies. With its gigantic body and weight, there is no way it can fight back the inertia so it keeps running forward and hits its head to the wall. That should give them some free times to get out of there.

Dahyun runs first into the room again, looking for the damn key. She sees a box in the middle of the room and it looks strangely suspicious but she doesn’t have time to think about it right now. She opens the box and there is only a piece of paper inside.

“The key is in the monster’s head and the only way to get it is to smash its head open. WTF is this shit?” Dahyun says out loud when the other girls finally catch up to her. She can’t believe he plays them like this, how the fuck can she kill that thing when they don’t even have a proper weapon.

Tzuyu doesn’t let that stop her though. She immediate takes the knife and some bandages from Dahyun’s backpack. They look at her weirdly but she keeps doing her thing. After a while, she finishes her little project. Because they don’t have any tape, she use bandages to wrap the knife around the pipe, making a small spear. The bandage is nowhere as strong as the tape but it should be fine if she only uses it a few times.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung are surprised but consider how good Tzuyu are at fighting and weapons, it is not something unexpected that Tzuyu is able to create that. But more problems come after that, how are they going to fight that monster with a flimsy spear that will break after 5 uses.

“You know what bull fighting is? This thing is quite big but it is as dumb as a bull. I think if we use the bull fighting strategy, we should be able to defeat it. But who is going to be the bait?” Tzuyu says as she holds her spear tight, looking like a warrior. “If I can get behind that thing unnoticed, I can jump on its back and stab it with this spear.”

Dahyun and Chaeyoung once again are stunned at what Tzuyu said. Their baby who always relies on them is now grown up. They want to give her a hug but this is not the time for that. One of them has to be the bait to lure the monster. Dahyun, as expected from a leader and the oldest, is about to open her mouth to volunteer herself but get blocked by Chaeyoung.

“I will be the bait. You all know I’m the fastest one here and I think I will be able to dodge the monster easily considering how stupid it is. I mean it can only charge forward and look intimidating. It won’t be able to turn to hit me,” Chaeyoung says, looking as determined as ever.

“No, you are sick! There is no way I let you do that. It’s too dangerous for you. I will do it,” Dahyun shakes her head at Chaeyoung. She doesn’t want her to take this task, especially not when she is sick.

“I trusted you last time. Now it is your turn to trust me. I know my body, I can handle this Dahyun. Unnie!” Chaeyoung doesn’t back down, she knows Dahyun won’t be able to pull this off.

Right at that moment, the monster has regained its conscious and started to take its head out of the wall. It is only a matter of seconds before one of them has to be the bait. Seeing how two of them keep fighting even in this emergency situation, Tzuyu has to be the one who breaks this up.

“Enough! Dahyun you go hide somewhere, I know you won’t be able to fight this and no but. Chaeyoung you will be the bait. I trust your agility and I hope you will trust my fighting skill. Wait for that thing to come close and then jump out of its way. I will try to finish it in one blow,” Tzuyu shouted at the other girls which startles them a little bit. They have never seen this side of her, getting trapped in here sure brings out her stronger side.

They don’t even dare to challenge Tzuyu, Dahyun immediately runs and hide behind a table at the corner of the room when Chaeyoung stands in the middle of the room, waiting for that thing to come at her. Tzuyu is also ready to fight, she hides behind wall, right next to the entrance. Sweat begins to appear on their foreheads, they are really worried but they have to do this.

The monster is now free and it turns its head toward the room. It gives them a roar and then walks in the room. Tzuyu is right next to it but she holds her breath, praying that it won’t spot her there. Fortunately, its eyes are locked on Chaeyoung who is standing in the middle of the room. Its eyes turn red, its mouth open to gasp for air and its saliva drops down on the floor. It looks disgustingly terrifying.

It prepares the charge again, hunches down and runs toward Chaeyoung. Right at the moment before it makes contact with Chaeyoung, she gets a sting in her head and misses a beat. She still manages to dodge it but its arm hit her left leg. Chaeyoung let out a loud scream while hugging her leg. It looks like she can’t stand up anymore.

Tzuyu at this time runs toward the monster, jumps on its back and thrust the spear through its head but its skin is stronger than she though. It shakes its body and throws Tzuyu down on the ground. Tzuyu lands on her back but the monster is faster than her. It is about the slam her with its fists but Dahyun interrupts it. 

Dahyun can’t let her sisters to sacrifice themselves like that, not when she is hiding like a coward even though it is Tzuyu’s command. She hears all kind of noises out there and when she peeks her head out to see what happens, Chaeyoung is on the ground while Tzuyu is on the monster’s back. She sees Tzuyu gets thrown down. She can’t just sit here and do nothing. Dahyun quickly grabs her backpack and throws it at the monster.

The monster obviously doesn’t like that and it turns around to see who did that. It eyes glare at Dahyun which scares her a little bit. It roars again at Dahyun and walks to her with its arms swing wide. Dahyun is extremely scared right now because she has never fought zombies face to face before, it was always Tzuyu or Chaeyoung protecting her. But now, her will of saving the other girls is stronger than anything and it gives her the courage to face the monster.

“That’s right, come here you fucking stupid monster! How dare you hurt my family?” She shouted at it.

Tzuyu doesn’t let this opportunity slides as she picks up her spear, runs toward the monster and slides her spear through the monster’s ankle. One leg can’t support its gigantic body so it falls down on its stomach. Tzuyu immediately jumps on its back, using all of her strength and thrusts the spear down it’s skull. After a few hits, its head finally opens but the bandages on the pipe also rips and sends the knife flying away. That doesn’t stop Tzuyu as she keeps smashing its head with the pipe nonstop.

Dahyun is terrified, not because of the monster but of Tzuyu, who is still hitting the monster’s head violently. Her face shows no emotion, blood splatters all over her face but she doesn’t stop. Dahyun grabs the knife and stabs the monster’s head the last time, making it won’t come back again and then look at Tzuyu.

“That’s enough Tzuyu-ah, it’s dead and it won’t come back again. We are safe for now,” Dahyun says quietly to Tzuyu, hoping that she will calm down a little bit. Her cold expression really worries Dahyun.

Tzuyu drops the pipe upon hearing Dahyun’s voice and her legs give up on her. She sits on the floor with her mouth open breathing heavily and her eyes wide open. She can’t believe she managed to kill it. She can now feel her back aching since adrenaline has slowed down but then she remembers about Chaeyoung. She is pretty sure Chaeyoung got injured worse than her.

“Dahyun, what about Chaeyoung? What happened to her? Is she ok? Where is she?” Tzuyu asks Dahyun and looks around to find Chaeyoung. She found the girl lying down on her back, breathing heavily with blood on the ground. Tzuyu tries to stand up but she falls down again, her legs don’t listen to her anymore.

“It’s ok Tzuyu, I will check Chaeyoung out. You just stay here and rest a bit. We still need to get the key from its head and find the last one,” Dahyun says to Tzuyu, trying to calm her down. 

She looks over to Chaeyoung and her heart hurts a lot. She rushes over to Chaeyoung after making sure Tzuyu won’t do anything stupid anymore. Of course, she takes her backpack with the bandages in it to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung’s wound is not too bad, her thigh has a cut and her ankle was twisted, probably because of her jump earlier. Dahyun gets out the alcohol and some bandages, there is nothing she can’t fix because before the whole thing went down, she was studying to be a doctor.

She pours the alcohol on Chaeyoung’s wound which makes Chaeyoung screams a little bit but she is able to hold it. The last thing they want is more zombies coming for them when none of them can fight right now. Dahyun quickly wrap Chaeyoung’s leg with the bandage and gives Chaeyoung a bunch of bandages to bite, she is about to twist her ankle back.

Chaeyoung is confused when Dahyun gives her a bunch of bandages and tells her to hold them in her mouth but when Dahyun points at her ankle, she knows it’s not going to be easy. She bites the bandages hard, closes her eyes and braces herself for the ankle fix. She can feel Dahyun’s hand on her ankle and before she knows it, Dahyun twists ankle back. She can hear her bone cracks and veins pop on her face. It hurts for a few second but at least she can stand up now.

Tzuyu has had enough rest and walks over to see how Chaeyoung is doing. She is glad that there is nothing too serious happens to them, they can continue their mission now. She puts Chaeyoung’s arm around her neck and lifts her up. 

“I’m fine Tzuyu-ah. You don’t have to do this.” Chaeyoung says quietly to Tzuyu but seeing how serious Tzuyu looks, she just chuckles a bit and lets Tzuyu carry her.

There is only one floor left and Dahyun is afraid that there will be another one just like this. She quickly gets the knife and the key from the disgusting head of the monster and walks to the stair on the other side of the room, different from the stair that they came in. She looks around, making sure that the stair is safe for them to use. Tzuyu is busy carrying Chaeyoung so it is Dahyun’s turn to protect the younger girls.

Surprisingly their way up has no threat at all, they are really confused but they guess it is because the monster killed all of the zombies. The fourteenth floor is nothing special, just an empty room with the key in the middle of the room. The anxiety that this gives Dahyun is unbearable, it is better to have something because at least you know what you are dealing with. 

Tzuyu places Chaeyoung down next to Dahyun and walks forward to the key. She seems unbothered by the emptiness of the room, at least she has the knife with her and she can fight back anything in her way. She picks up the key with no problem, but on her way back, a bunch of small zombies drop down from the ceiling right behind Tzuyu. They look like goblins and they look disgustingly ugly. 

Tzuyu runs to the stair, grabs Dahyun and Chaeyoung who are still shocked by the scene, and closes the door. This time the door is made out of wood so there is no way it can stop the goblins. Tzuyu picks Chaeyoung up and carries her princess style. She yells at Dahyun to run and they all run down the stair to the sixth floor. Fortunately, the stair this side doesn’t have any zombies or else they will be dead by now. 

They reaches the door on sixth floor, Tzuyu drops Chaeyoung down and grabs the pipe ready to fight. Chaeyoung doesn’t fall back as she also grabs another pipe and stands next to Tzuyu. Dahyun is still trying to find which key goes to which hole but the goblins has caught up. She has twenty-four options to choose and it won’t be fast.

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are struggling to keep the goblins away from Dahyun as there are around twenty of them trying to eat the trio. Tzuyu is fine by herself but she has to take care of Chaeyoung too. Chaeyoung is really slow and weak now and she keeps swinging in the air instead of at the goblins. Suddenly a goblin jumps to Chaeyoung, aiming for her neck. Tzuyu is quick enough to push Chaeyoung away but she is not lucky with herself.

The goblin gets Tzuyu in the shoulder, rips a big chunk of meat out. At the same time Dahyun gets the right combination and opens the door. She looks back to check on Tzuyu and Chaeyoung but what she sees is not what she was looking for. Tzuyu is leaning against the wall, holding her bloody shoulder while Chaeyoung is on the ground looking at Tzuyu.

Something bad flashes through Chaeyoung’s head, “What if I leave her here?” She is not herself anymore. She gets up on her feet and pulls Dahyun into the room, leaving Tzuyu behind. She doesn’t know why but she has to live, even if she has to sacrifice her best friend, her dear sister.

“Hurry up Dahyun! We have to go! Tzuyu is dead!” Chaeyoung shouts at Dahyun as she drags her in but Dahyun keeps resisting.

“NO! We have to save Tzuyu! We have to save her! She is our family!” Dahyun shouts back at Chaeyoung, not believing what came out of Chaeyoung’s mouth. Her eyes are tearing up looking at Tzuyu who is struggling to stand up straight.

“No, don’t… come here,” Tzuyu says softly as she looks at Dahyun, her eyes are teary too.

“Wha…what are you talking about? How…how can we leave you here?” Dahyun stutters.

“It’s too dangerous here. Just go, I will be fine. I love you guys.” Tzuyu whispers the last part. She gives Dahyun the best smile she has, with her eyes curve every time she is extremely happy with something. Tears keep flowing out of her eyes but she looks so happy, so free.

Chaeyoung sees it as the opportunity to pulls Dahyun harder and closes the door. Before she completely closes the door, she looks at Tzuyu the last time. Her smile is still there, still look at them lovingly as if they are her everything. It hurts Chaeyoung so much, but she has to do this, she has to leave Tzuyu. 

The door is completely shut.

Chaeyoung doesn’t seem to care, she walks forward to find the vaccine. She encounters a weird looking chest, she stops and opens it. Smoke comes out of the chest and reveals the tube with the liquid that can possibly save humanity. The tube is right there, right in front of her and she just has to reach her arm out to take it but she can’t bring herself to do it.

She realizes what she has done and how bad she is. What is the point of having the vaccines when she just left one of her sisters there getting eaten alive by those zombies? She just stands there with her head down, she regrets everything.

Dahyun slides down with her back against the door crying. She punches the ground, she punches her legs and curses at herself. She looks at Chaeyoung angrily, her eyes are red with blood vessels popping out everywhere. She wants to curse at Chaeyoung, to yell at Chaeyoung so much but something is stuck at her throat. She still can’t believe the youngest one of the trios is gone, forever.

Tzuyu, the kid Dahyun loves as if she is her real sister, is dead and she has no one to blame but herself, not even Chaeyoung. She has sworn to protect Tzuyu and Chaeyoung even if she has to sacrifice herself but instead of doing that, she let the younger one down. How can she forgive herself now? How can she live now when the sole purpose of her existence was destroyed?

Chaeyoung looks at Dahyun, her tears drop seeing Dahyun hugging her face crying. Chaeyoung has never cried, not even after she saw her mom being eaten alive while trying to save her. The same fucking thing happened again and she did exactly what she did back then, she ran away. The last image of Tzuyu keeps haunting her, the image of a brave girl that were willing to sacrifice herself. Tzuyu is not a coward like Chaeyoung, she is a warrior.

Chaeyoung glares at the tube, blood vessels in her eyes pop out, her hands curl into fists and rage slowly consumes her. This is enough, this shitty world has taken enough away from her, now is the time for her to payback. To destroy the last hope of humanity, to bring the end to this fucking world. She grabs the tube, staring at it for a while before smashing it on the ground. The green liquid spills on the floor but Chaeyoung has no regret.

She looks at Dahyun again, it looks like Dahyun has calmed down a bit. She still looks miserable but at least her tears are not coming out anymore. Chaeyoung walk slowly to Dahyun, kneels in front of her with her head hangs low.

“I’m sorry unnie, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Chaeyoung keeps saying that one phrase to Dahyun, her tears keep flowing out again.

Dahyun looks up at Chaeyoung but this is not Chaeyoung that she knew. Chaeyoung’s face is all white with veins on her face keep popping up on the surface. Even her eyes turn cloudy, there is no life in it anymore. Chaeyoung is slowly turning into one of those things.

Turns out Chaeyoung was scratched by the zombies back in that supermarket where she got the information about the vaccine. She knew she didn’t have much time left which was why she kept pressuring Dahyun to do this and shorten the planning time. Chaeyoung was desperate, she had no other choice but to get the vaccine, she hoped that it would stop the transformation.

Dahyun says nothing, no matter how bad Chaeyoung looks, she will always love her the same. She looks at Chaeyoung lovingly, asking god why he has to punish this young innocent kid this hard. What did she do to deserve this? What did they do to deserve this? They are just three young girls trying to survive in this fucked up world by themselves.

They have had enough, it is time for them to have some rest, maybe the eternal sleep will take them away from this miserable world.

Dahyun hugs Chaeyoung tight, not wanting to let her go. Chaeyoung realizes what Dahyun is trying to do and tries to break free but she is too weak, her time has come.

“Unnie… please let me go. I don’t want to hurt you. Just end me here before I turn.” Chaeyoung uses her last strength to whisper to Dahyun. She can’t see anything now, her body feels like she is on fire and she just want to bite Dahyun.

“Shhh! It’s ok, you don’t have to endure this any longer.” Dahyun whispers.

She takes out the knife that she prepared for herself in her pocket. Chaeyoung’s eyes are rolling upward, her mouth is opening wide and her breath is getting heavier. Dahyun doesn’t take her time, she stabs Chaeyoung in the head while still hugging her. After a few second, Chaeyoung’s grip loosen and she leans her whole body on Dahyun. Chaeyoung is gone now, forever just like Tzuyu.

Her memories about the three of them trying to have some fun even in this messed up world suddenly go through her head all at one. The memories about them cuddling on Tzuyu’s bed because she had a nightmare, the memories about Tzuyu teaching Chaeyoung some fighting moves and then having a spar which Chaeyoung ended up having a black eye. All of those good memories that helped them survive.

Dahyun slowly puts Chaeyoung down and closes her eyes for her. Dahyun cries again, she cries for Tzuyu, for Chaeyoung and for herself. She starts to hear voices, telling her to come to them. She realizes that those voices are Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, they must be waiting for her in heaven. She uses the last bit of her strength to thrust the knife in her chest, right at her heart. She will end her life, once and for all. She will get to see her sisters again after this and they will have fun again in heaven.

“I love you guys, my second family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I'm not too familiar with writing action scenes but I hope you had a good time reading my work.


End file.
